


Smol Romance

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kid!Levi, Kindergarten AU, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kid!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-year-old Jean meets five-year-old Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smol Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/135539668967/smol-romance-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

> **Prompt:** ([X](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131028268782/imagine-7-year-old-person-a-asking-5-year-old)) Imagine ~~7~~ 5 year old person A asking 5 year old person B on a date.
> 
> **Written By:** Brey
> 
> **A/N:**  I made them the same age instead ( >u>) They’re both five -- Brey

It was love at first sight and touch.

The group of small, squealing five-year-olds were out on their playground on the first day of school. Many raced to the swings and slides while a few brave souls, with the assistance of their friends, tried to climb across the short row of monkey bars.

Two children trailed behind though, one holding their teacher’s left hand while the other held her right.

The teacher was aware of how shy and reserved her two kids were that she took it upon herself to lead them to the playground. While the rambunctious ones ran to be first on the playground, the teacher patiently led her two shy kids by the hand.

“Levi, would you like to go on the swings?” The teacher paused at the front of the playground, and nodded her head towards the swing sets.

The tiny child at her right shook his head.

“Jean?” She looked to her left and the brunet mirrored Levi’s action.

“What would you like to do then?” She asked. Levi looked up at her with indifferent, silver eyes but said nothing. Jean merely glanced up at her then shyly looked to the ground where he scuffed his brown shoe.

The teacher smiled gently at their different actions, and then an idea came to mind.

She let go of their little hands and brought them standing in front of her. Kneeling down so she was at their level, she asked with a smile,  “Would you like to play together with _each other_ then?”

Jean turned to look at the black-haired boy next to him, and Levi did the same. The two five-year-olds seemed to have lost themselves staring at each other that the teacher made them flinch in surprise when she laughed. 

“I’ll take that as a maybe? Here, why don’t you hold hands.” She held Levi’s right hand and Jean’s left with her own, and brought them together. They watched quietly as their hands met and joined as one like two jigsaw puzzle pieces. “There we go. Teacher has to do something in the classroom, okay? So you two stay together and play.” 

Levi and Jean nodded meekly. They stood together hand-in-hand watching their teacher return to the classroom. Shyly, Jean glanced at Levi and found clear, silver eyes staring back at him. 

“You have pretty eyes,” Levi pointed to his eye then at Jean’s. “I like them.”

Jean’s eyes widened and he nodded. “I-I like your eyes too.” Pale pink dusted his cherubic cheeks, and he turned his head away in embarrassment. “They’re like those big, storm clouds in the sky. I like storm clouds, you know.”

“Do you want to go over there?” Jean followed where Levi’s finger directed at and saw an old oak tree with inviting shade under it.

“Okay.”

They walked hand-in-hand, Jean boldly putting a little swing in their linked arms.

The tree wasn’t far from where they were so they were soon sitting under it, their backs pressed against the rough bark. They quietly watched their classmates run and scream around the playground, kicking up dirt and dust as they went.

“It’s too dirty to play over there.” Levi frowned. “I don’t like dirt.”

“My ma would get angry with me if I dirtied my clothes.” Jean plucked at the cotton fabric. “It’s not too dirty to play at my house...” Jean suddenly tore his gaze from Levi, and looked away. 

“Oh?” Levi said. His friend’s ears seemed to have resembled the color of tomatoes, and Levi tilted his head in concern. “Jean?” 

With their hands still linked, Levi maneuvered so he was kneeling in front of Jean who seemed to shrink under his gaze.

“Jean?” Levi asked again, and this time the brunet turned to his friend.

“Erm, my house is really clean because my mom likes it that way and since it’s too dirty to play on the playground, maybe if you want to... _come over to my house for a playdate?_ ” The little boy was blushing profusely but he stubbornly kept his gaze on Levi’s. He may be quite embarrassed but he really liked Levi’s eyes...and the boy himself.

The teacher’s whistle chirped along with her calls of, “ _Children, time to come inside now! Recess is over._ ”

Jean panickedly looked from their teacher’s figure in the distance to a silent Levi still holding his hand and kneeling in front of him.

“Uhm, I mean if you want to. You don’t have to. It’s okay if yo--”

The hand that Jean held squeezed firmly and Levi beamed as he stood up and pulled Jean to his feet.

“I want to. Yes.” Levi giggled as Jean’s relieved face seemed to redden even more.

They walked back to class and the teacher hid a smile behind her hand as she watched them sit down still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have a tumblr, reblogging the tumblr post of this is highly appreciated.   
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
